The Marriages of Land and Sea part 2
by TJA1989
Summary: so this is the sequel to my first fanfic, whos going to get married this time? and who is this new mermaid?and why does she have a Multi colored pearl? and are there three other new ones? also the rating has changed because of the language of some of my characters. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**So I did get a review asking for a sequel to my fanfic, "The Marriages of Land and Sea," and so here it is, I know it has been a long time since my first fic, but I hope its good, so here you go Mikay-Sakura-Yumi! Hope you like it!**

**Also I do not own Mermaid Melody.**

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2

New Beginnings

Last time on The Marriages of Land and Sea:

_"Caren it has been granted, good luck" said Aqua Regina as she turned and walked out from the next room over and walked out to go join the party._

_"Caren who was that and what was the song for?" asked Subaru._

_With a sigh Caren turned and said, "Subaru, I'm a mermaid princess. And I will show you now, __**Purple pearl voice**__!"_

_Subaru was shocked as he watched his girlfriend change into her idol form and knew then what he only suspected to be true. He remembered back to when she worked with him and how this girl saved him, how much she looked like his Caren. She looked at him and was starting to panic when he didn't move or say anything at all. When all of a sudden, he grabs her and pulls her into his arms. "Caren I could never be mad nor afraid of you, I love you. I had planned on doing this later but I think now is the perfect time," he said as he bent to one knee and pulled out the ring, "I may not be a prince nor a merman, but I do know that I would be the most happiest man on earth if you would accept my proposal and be my wife."_

_"YES! Subaru of course I would be happy to marry you, I love you too!"_

After the wedding reception.

"Hey mina! Guess what!" shouted Caren as she and Subaru came over to the other six mermaid princesses. "Look!" she shrieked as she put her hand out to show off her new star fish shaped amethyst set in white gold.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" screamed all six of them, plus the other bride today, Madison, Seria's guardian, and now wife of Hippo, Lucia's guardian.

"Oh wow. When?" asked Hippo

"She doesn't know that yet!" yelled Noel as she slapped Hippo, causing him to change back into his penguin form, causing a silence to ascend in the room.

"Wow the little blond dude is the penguin? That is…weird." Said Subaru.

"Wait, what?" asked Madison.

"Did you know that your husband is a penguin?" Subaru asked Madison.

"Of course i did, I'm just surprised that you are taking this so well." Said Madison, "Any way, girls, lets party!"

And party they did, as Caren introduced Subaru to her kingdom, who had come to witness her twins wedding.

After the party, the wedding party excluding Meru, were sitting at Pearl Piari and discussing the day and the plans for Caren and Subaru's wedding. When Coco was looking sad.

"Coco, what's wrong?" Luchia asked the yellow princess.

"It's just that all of you are getting married and I am now the oldest princess and its just a little depressing."

"Hey Kaito! You here man?" called a brown haired tall man.

"Yo Chris! Hunter with you?" called Kaito as two men came into the room,

"Yeah," said the oldest one as he looked at the princesses, and then stopped at one in particular. "Coco?"

**I know its short, but its only the beginning. So how does Chris know Coco? Find out in the next chapter. Pleas review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm happy with my reviews , and so here is an update! So how does Chris know Coco? And maybe Hunter might like someone? Read and find out.**

**Plus I don't own Mermaid Melody.**

_After the party, the wedding party excluding Meru were sitting at Pearl Piari and discussing the day and the plans for Caren and Subaru's wedding. When Coco was looking sad._

"_Coco, what's wrong?" Lucia asked the yellow princess._

"_It's just that all of you are getting married and I am now the oldest princess and its just a little depressing."_

"_Hey Kaito! You here man?" called a brown haired tall man._

"_Yo Chris! Hunter with you?" called Kaito as two men came into the room, _

"_Yeah," said the oldest one as he looked at the princesses, and then stopped at one in particular. "Coco?"_

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2

Chapter 2, New and Old Friends.

"Chris, you know Coco? How?" asked Kaito. As he stood up to go shake their hands.

"Coco and I met down south, umm Coco?" started Chris as he hugged Coco who only reached his shoulders. Chris was around 6 feet tall and had brown hair and green eyes. His gray wire rimed glasses sitting on his nose.

"Yes they know. And are also the other 6 princesses. Hey Hunter!" called Coco to the younger brother. Hunter who unlike his taller brother was shorter around the same height as Seira with the same color hair but with dark rich chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Coco, Kaito man, you didn't tell us you were getting married.

"Yeah I know sorry, oh Lucia this is my cousins, Chris and Hunter and before you start worrying, they are my blood related cousins." Said Kaito,

"You mean, they know about us?" asked Seira. As she walked up to Lucia.

"Yes, you are the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean and holder of the Orange Pearl." Stated Hunter as he walked to her and kissed her hand.

"Umm, okay, and you are Hunter…" asked Seira as she blushed.

"Hunter Anderson, and my older brother is Chris Anderson. We are originally from North America. Where we are the brothers of the holder of the Pink and Lime Green Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Gulf of Mexico. Tricia is also here," Hunter stopped as a girl with rich brown hair and hot pink and lime green highlights and green eyes walked in.

"Hi I'm Tricia Anderson, I'm one of the new Star Mermaid Princesses." Said the new girl as she pulled out her shell necklace that was different than the others, it was in the shape of starfish, and was two colors, hot pink and lime green. "I hold the pink and green multi-color pearl, and I need your help to find the other Star Mermaid Princesses."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later after the new trio was settled into their rooms, Coco and Chris met up in the living room. "Chris, when did Tricia become a princess?"

"Not too long ago, four white mermaids showed up near the Gulf, and Aqua Regina said that they couldn't choose a kingdom, and so she was going to make four new kingdoms, with four new pearls, the pink green, yellow orange, deep blue purple, and then aqua white, the four new mermaids chose Tricia's kingdom because of the pink in her pearl, or that's what they said."

"You mean Yuri and her sisters?" asked Coco looking happy that the sisters found a home.

"Yeah, you should see their tails now, they're marbled with pink and green." Chris said.

"Wait does that mean that you and Hunter are…"

"Yep, we are the princes of the Gulf, but only the princess can hold the pearl, we just play instruments, Hunter plays the keyboard and I'm on drums." Said Chris as he pulled out a Starfish necklace with a pair of drum sticks etched on it, and was more green than pink.

"Well I know that there may be a new big bad out there coming soon, but I am happy that I get to see you again." Said Coco as she hugged Chris and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, Coco." He replied as she hugged her back.

**Wow so new mermaids, now I just need to find three more mermaids for the other three princesses, any takers? Oh and the two new princes are my little brothers, Chris and Hunter, and you already knew Madison, Seira's guardian, is my little sister, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I now have two of my mermaid princesses taken, one is going to be introduced in this chapter and the other one will be introduced in the next chapter, I would like to say that the two that are taken are, the Deep Blue and Purple, NeneKanerva. And the Aqua and White, Mikay-Sakura-Yumi. So I have a yellow and orange mix left. PM me!**

**Also I do not own Mermaid Melody, but I do own the new characters, well me and my friends!**

**Last time:**

**Later after the new trio was settled into their rooms, Coco and Chris met up in the living room. "Chris, when did Tricia become a princess?"**

"**Not too long ago, four white mermaids showed up near the Gulf, and Aqua Regina said that they couldn't choose a kingdom, and so she was going to make four new kingdoms, with four new pearls, the pink green, yellow orange, deep blue purple, and then aqua white, the four new mermaids chose Tricia's kingdom because of the pink in her pearl, or that's what they said."**

"**You mean Yuri and her sisters?" asked Coco looking happy that the sisters found a home.**

"**Yeah, you should see their tails now, they're marbled with pink and green." Chris said.**

"**Wait does that mean that you and Hunter are…"**

"**Yep, we are the princes of the Gulf, but only the princess can hold the pearl, we just play instruments, Hunter plays the keyboard and I'm on drums." Said Chris as he pulled out a Starfish necklace with a pair of drum sticks etched on it, and was more green than pink. **

"**Well I know that there may be a new big bad out there coming soon, but I am happy that I get to see you again." Said Coco as she hugged Chris and kissed his cheek.**

"**Me too, Coco." He replied as she hugged her back.**

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2

Chapter 3 The Journey Begins.

Day after the Wedding:

"So guys we need to find the new star princesses, where should we start?" asked Lucia

"Well since I'm a princess of a great body of water near where I live, why not look at other major bodies of water?" asked Tricia as she sat beside her cousin Kaito. Tricia was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, layered pink and lime green tank tops over a black t-shirt, and her favorite pair of converse high-tops. Her curly pink and lime green streaked brown shoulder length hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Trish, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Madison, "So why don't we start with the Baltic Sea?"

"Maddie, do you have a feeling?" asked Seira,

"I can feel a new power, two really, one is evil and one good, the good one, I'm not sure, but it has a dark aura, but I can tell it's not evil, does that make since?" asked Madison.

"Okay then let's go," said Tricia, and with that all eight princesses, Madison and Hippo, and the three princes walked out and to the waves,

"Wow, Tricia, your tail is so pretty!" exclaimed Seira. Tricia's tail has a marbling of her two colors, her shell bra was black with green and pink iridescent sheen to it. Her jewelry was pink, lime green, and black. Skull and cross bones dangle earrings were in her ears, as her hair was now down to her hips. But what surprised everyone but for the guys, excluding Hippo was the fact that she has a black skulls and cross bones tattoo on her bare hip.

"Still a punk huh, Tricia," stated Kaito.

"Of course, why would that have changed?" asked a laughing Tricia.

"You have a tattoo?" asked Lucia.

"Yeah, Chris got it for me for my eight-tenth birthday," said Tricia as she looked down at it.

"Why do your brothers have tails?" asked Seira,

"Because our mother was a mermaid, in fact she came from the Pink Pearl Kingdom." Said Chris as he swam up to Coco. Both Chris and Hunter have a green tail and pink fins.

"Chris when did you get the dragon on your back?" asked Coco as she looked at Chris' silver dragon on his back.

"Same time as Tricia." Said Chris.

"Well lets go, I also want to go see my pin pal, Ai Hana, she has been a good friend of mine for a long time, she lives in Finland." Said Tricia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The swim to the Baltic Sea was uneventful, and soon they were walking in Finland looking for Tricia's friend, Ai. Tricia suddenly stopped and looked at a tall girl with a boy style haircut that was two tone of deep blue and purple. She was spray painting graffiti with a bunch of hard looking guys. "Ai?"

When the girl heard her name spoken, she turned around and looked at the pink and green streaked brunette. "Tricia?"

Tricia then noticed what the girl was wearing; blue jeans, deep blue and purple tie-dye tube top and a black leather jacket. The group of princesses gasped at her two different colored eyes, the left was deep blue and the right was purple, but what got hold of the girls was the key item of her outfit,

"You're the Deep Blue Purple princess?" asked Tricia quietly,

"Yeah and you're the Pink Green?" asked Ai, crossing her arms looking every bit as mean as she wanted to.

"Yeah," said Tricia crossing her arms too, getting aggravated. Tricia knew that Ai was a hard ass but this was ridicules, "You're still in the gang."

"Yeah, I am, this is my brother, Alan." Said Ai as a black haired deep blue eyed man walked up to them.

"I think we may need to take this to the ocean," said Alan as he stood taller than his sister at 6' 8.

As the group walked toward the beach, Chris asked Alan what instrument he plays, "Base, you?"

"Hunter plays the Keyboard, I play the drums. Careful Coco," said Chris as he grabbed Coco's hand before she fell.

"Thanks, but I can walk without your hand in mine." Said a blushing Coco.

"Yeah but I like holding it,"

"Eww," said Hunter to Seira, "Why is he being gushy about wanting to hold her hand?"

"I don't know, I think its sweet." Blushed Seira,

"So what do you want Tricia?" asked Ai as she bought an apple.

"Aqua Regina said to find all of the Star Princesses," stated Tricia.

"Well you found one, hold on, I'll be right back," said Ai as she smiled and ran off to a little girl and gave her the uneaten apple.

"Alan who is that girl?" asked Tricia as she came up to him.

"That's one of the local girls that Ai looks out for while her parents are working long hours, I know Ai can be a hard ass, but she has a heart of gold, especially when kids are involved."

"Did she ever quit smoking?" asked Tricia.

"Nope,"

"She will ruin her voice." Stated Caren as she looked at the girl that reminded her of herself.

"Lets go," said Ai as she started walking.

As they reached the shore they jumped in and changed, "Wow, Ai, your tail is so different, like your eyes, Deep Blue on the back and Purple in the front, and your Shell bra is so cute!" said Hanon as she admired the deep blue middle that faded to purple at the sides.

"Whatever." Ai said not sounding very nice.

Hanon thought that Ai had no manors at all.

Alan swam up with his blue tail and purple fins.

"Why didn't your hair change?" asked Lucia.

"Because I didn't want it to." Snapped Ai.

"It was just a question." Snapped Caron as she was getting infuriated.

"Whatever! Let's just go find the other two, okay!" said Ai.

"Not if we can help it." Came two voices.

"The Black Beauty Sisters!" screamed the original Princesses.

"**Pink pearl voice!"**

"**Aqua**** pearl voice!"**

"**Green pearl voice!"**

"**Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Deep blue pearl voice!"**

"**Purple pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

In a flash of rain bow colors nine princesses transformed into their idol forms, Tricia's outfit was a similar dress to Lucia's only longer in the back, it was lime green and had pink frills, her gloves were fingerless fishnets, that was Lime green and Pink. Her shoes were black Convers XXtall with pink laces. In her hair were skull clips and she had the same earrings.

Ai was a little more traditional, her dress looked like a combination of Noel and Caron's, it had two frills in the front that are deep blue as her dress is purple. She had on the traditional deep blue boots and her gloves were fingerless.

Both girls had microphones that were attached to their left ears that had their multi-colored pearls in the middle of a starfish.

"Talk about the outfits later Hanon, right now we need to sing." Said Coco quickly.

"Us first! **It's Show Time!"**

**A constant red on for days and days, I see those lights reflected on your face  
Everything can change the moment that you blink, but I don't mind**

So if you wanna come in, then come in  
Disintegrate into me tonight  
And if you wanna give in, then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

Freezing time like a strobe on you, breathing in electronic fumes  
We've made our minds and we've made our bets, so let's sink in

So if you wanna come in, then come in  
Just disappear into me tonight  
And if you wanna give in, then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

If you wanna come in, then come in  
Disappear into me tonight  
If you wanna give in, then give in

Ahhhhh! Give into me! Give in to me!

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

We're not built to last, shatter like like glass, so come, come on  
I don't give a fuck  
I can't remember anything, like what's your name?  
I don't give a fuck

As Sheshe and Mimi sing all the princesses and princes fall to their knees in pain. Ai was furious and was going to go after them when Aqua Regina made her presence known. "Princesses I am going to give you the same powers as Tricia and Ai."

Suddenly a white light engulfed the seven pearl princesses. When it faded they stood in new outfit frills, and a new ruffles, that where black for Lucia, Rina, Coco, and Caron, and white for the other three. Caron, Lucia, and Rina had fingerless fishnet gloves, while the rest had fingerless traditional. Their microphones changed to ear microphones with a shell instead of a starfish.

"Let's go girls!" called Tricia

"**Pitchy Pitchy Voice, Live Start!"**

**Hey!**

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock

**the girl can rock, the girl can rock  
Yeah, Rock!**

"**Love pitch! How about an encore?"**

At the end of the song the Sisters screamed. "You'll pay! Our new master will get you! She hates her older sister Aqua Regina!" then the sisters were gone.

"Sister?"

**Wow long chapter for me on this! Yay! I hope I did Ai justice. Please review, and next time, another princesses. And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys well guess what I now have all of my princesses! Yay! And we will be meeting a new one today, and who is this little sister of Aqua Regina? Let's find out!**

**Oh and I do not own Mermaid Melody nor the songs used in the last chapter or this one, the songs wer I.D.G.A.F by Breath Carolina and Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff. **

Last time:

At the end of the song the Sisters screamed. "You'll pay! Our new master will get you! She hates her older sister Aqua Regina!" then the sisters were gone.

"Sister?"

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2

Chapter 4 Two down, two to go.

"What in the world were they talking about, Aqua Regina's little sister is our enemy?" screamed Hanon.

"This is just strange," said Tricia.

"No duh," said Caron, "But right now we have a wedding to plan.

At the mention of another wedding, Coco excitedly exclaimed, "Oh goody! I want to plan."

"Um Coco, you do know that I'm the one getting married right?" asked Caron.

"Oh yeah," said Coco as everyone started to laugh.

"Let's plan on our way back to Japan," said Noel.

"Um guys, I'm not going." Said Ai.

"Please Ai, go with them you are stronger together." Said Alan.

"Alan," started Ai.

"Go, mom can handle the building of the kingdom. I'll even go with you; we could stop and see our cousins Kumi, and Kevin." Stated Alan as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, let's go," said Ai as she hid a smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks guys for letting us stop to see our cousins." Said Alan as he, Ai and the Anderson trio walked down the street of a small island in the Philippines, right in the middle of the South China Sea.

"No problem, I understand that the rest of the guys needed to get home for the wedding and to change Subaru into a merman." Said Tricia,

"Yeah, the seven princesses were needed to do the change." Said Chris,

"I just hope they are home," said Alan as they walked up to a two story house that was painted white with aqua colored trim. The house sat right on the beach not twenty feet away from the surf. "Hey there's Kumi,"

"The little blond girl?" asked Tricia, nodding to a petite girl with curves, her blond hair was a white blond with aqua colored highlights that reached the top of her bum. When she turned around her bright aqua colored eyes framed with white framed glasses, connected to her cousins and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ai, Alan!" yelled the small girl.

"Hey" called the two siblings.

"What are you doing here? Who are they?" asked Kumi, Kumi was wearing a spaghetti strapped dark aqua hooded sequin sparkled blouse that reached mid-thigh, white leggings with light aqua flip flops. On her head was an aqua colored cloth head band with a metal plate with a shell engraved on it. She also had on fingerless white gloves and a tattoo on her arm of a symbol that translated into, 'a girls gotta be tough to survive.'

Also around her neck was a starfish necklace with an aqua center and white outlining.

"Kumi these are our friends, Tricia, Chris and Hunter Anderson. And we are on our way to Japan to stay with them for a while." Explained Alan.

"When did Aqua Regina come to see you?" asked Ai bluntly.

"Just this morning, I was just talking to one of my maids, Alison, they are building my kingdom now," said Kumi. Kumi then looked at Ai's necklace, "So Ai you're the Deep Blue Purple princess."

"Yep," said Ai with a small grin.

"And Tricia was it?" at Tricia's nod she continued. "You are the Pink Green princess?"

"Yes, and you are the Aqua White princess." Said Tricia

"Yep, well let's get going, I know school starts soon in Japan, and we all need to get signed up, plus look for the fourth star princess." Said Kumi as she started walking to the surf.

"Well, school starts for you, Ai, Hunter and Alan, Tricia and I are too old." Said Chris.

"Just how old are you two?" asked Alan.

"Well, Chris and I are twenty-three, and hunter is fifteen." Said Tricia

"Just like me, Ai, and Alan." Said Kumi.

"Yeah and Seira is our age now too, so she will be going into school with us," said Hunter, as they jumped into the surf and changed.

Kumi's tale was similar to Tricia's, it had a marbling of aqua and white, and her shell bra was white with an aqua lining. Her hair grew to the tip of her tail and was in one long braid, and her eyes grew lighter, and looked almost silvery white. All of her accessories were shells except for her pure white pearl bracelets.

"Hey wait up little sister!" called a voice from behind them.

"What do you want Kevin?" asked Kumi to a blond tall white tailed and aqua fins merman.

"You don't think that you're going to Japan without me do you?" said Kevin, then he turned and hugged his cousins and introduced himself to the other three, "Hi I'm Kevin, Kumi's older brother," he said as he kissed Tricia's hand, which made her blush brightly.

"I don't want you to go." Said Kumi as she was getting mad.

"Kumi you are not…" started Kevin

"OH HELL YES I AM!" screamed Kumi.

"And Inner Kumi is out." Moaned Kevin.

"Inner Kumi?" whispered Tricia to Ai.

"Yeah when her temper snaps Inner Kumi comes out, oh look now she's chasing him. Swim Kev!" called out Ai.

"Kumi is semi bipolar." Stated Alan, "That's why Kevin is going with us, Kumi, calm down!"

"Fine, but if you get in my way, I don't care if you are twenty-five, I'll kick your ass." Screamed Kumi as she turned and started to swim away.

"Well let's go before we fun into the Black Beauty Sisters." Said Tricia right before she turned around and came face to face with them.

"Oh look Sheshe, we found the star princesses." Exclaimed Mimi.

"So we have Mimi wont Jaakuna Kyoku be happy." Said Sheshe.

"Ugh not you two again, you can't even sing! **Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

Tricia and Ai transformed into their idol forms from earlier, as Kumi transformed into a dress similar to Hanon's but is all white but for the different shades of aqua skirt, and had shear aqua cap sleeves. Her boots are white high tops with aqua shells on them. And her white fingerless gloves grew longer up to her elbows and she has the ear microphone with her aqua and white starfish and pearl.

"You know what, lets help out this time. **Pink green drummer!" **called out Chris.

"**Pink green Keys!**" called out Hunter

"**Deep blue purple bass!**" called out Alan.

"**Aqua white guitar!**" called out Kevin.

All four princes transformed into blue jeans and a tie dye shirt of their own color and black high tops. Chris had a green drum set with a pink starfish on the bass drum. Hunter had a black keyboard with green and pink keys. Alan had a deep blue bass with a purple strap around his shoulders, and Kevin had a white electric guitar with an aqua star and a white strap around his shoulders.

"Well now we look like a band!" exclaimed Chris,

"Yes but I bet you can't play! It's Show Time!"

**A constant red on for days and days, I see those lights reflected on your face  
Everything can change the moment that you blink, but I don't mind**

So if you wanna come in, then come in  
Disintegrate into me tonight  
And if you wanna give in, then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

Freezing time like a strobe on you, breathing in electronic fumes  
We've made our minds and we've made our bets, so let's sink in

So if you wanna come in, then come in  
Just disappear into me tonight  
And if you wanna give in, then give in  
Anything that you feel is right

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

If you wanna come in, then come in  
Disappear into me tonight  
If you wanna give in, then give in

Ahhhhh! Give into me! Give in to me!

Even if this chemistry's a catastrophe  
I don't give a fuck  
If you wanna taste then take a bite right out of me  
I don't give a fuck

We're not built to last, shatter like like glass, so come, come on  
I don't give a fuck  
I can't remember anything, like what's your name?  
I don't give a fuck

At the end of their song, an extremely pissed Ai and Inner Kumi screamed together, "That does it! We are so going to kick your flat voice asses!"

"Lets go girls!" called and equally mad Tricia.

"One, two, one two three four!" counted Chris with his drum sticks.

"Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!"

**You say that I'm messin' with your head**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**What, What, What, What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**(Yeah)**

**You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa **

**La la la la la la la la whoa whoa **

**(La la la la la la la la)**

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**Boy, I like messing in your bed**

**(La la la la la la la la)**

**Yeah, I am messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Ooohhh**

**I'm thinking "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"**

**La, la,**

**La la la la la,**

**La,**

**La la la la la, la**

"Love shower pitch, how about an encore?"

"Yeah What the Hell? How can you be so powerful?" screamed Sheshe.

"Jaakuna Kyoku will get you for this!" screamed Mimi. Then they disappeared into the sea.

"Well at least now we know what her name is." Said a male voice.

"Who are you and why do you look like Kaito?" asked Tricia

**Well now we all know who that is but still it's odd for him to show up now. Well that is princess number three, and number four will show up in the next chapter. I just hope I'm doing a good job. Also the songs are I.D.G.A.F. by Breath Carolina and What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, I do suggest listening to the songs as you read. So do me a favor, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Special, I normally don't update like this so soon but its special, Happy Birthday Mikay-Sakura-Yumi! **

**I do not own Mermaid Melody, ****.**

Last time:

"Love shower pitch, how about an encore?"

"Yeah What the Hell? How can you be so powerful?" screamed Sheshe.

"Jaakuna Kyoku will get you for this!" screamed Mimi. Then they disappeared into the sea.

"Well at least now we know what her name is." Said a male voice.

"Who are you and why do you look like Kaito?" asked Tricia

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2

Chapter 5, Big Surprises.

"Oh sorry, I'm Gaito, Lucia sent me to hurry you along. The wedding is tomorrow, and Caron is wanting a little more help changing Subaru tonight before the wedding." Said the gray haired version of Kaito.

"That's all fine and good but why do you look like Kaito?" Tricia asked again.

"I'm Kaito's older twin." Stated Gaito.

"Oh," said Hunter.

"Anyway, let's go, just grab my shirt and I'll get you to Pearl Piari." Said Gaito, when the others did as he said and they disappeared, someone looked around a large rock.

"Pearl Piari?" said the golden yellow eyed mermaid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pearl Piari:

"So all we need to do is sing and Kaito will do the other part?" asked Kumi.

"Yes Kumi," said Hanon as she looked down at the small girl, Kumi was in fact shorter Hanon at four foot nine. Kumi just looked up at Hanon like a younger sister who worships her older sister.

"Okay, are we ready to begin?" Asked Sara, who had her arm around Seira, her daughter.

"Yes Mama," said Seira.

Okay then, **Pink pearl voice!"**

"**Aqua pearl voice!"**

"**Green pearl voice!"**

"**Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Deep blue pearl voice!"**

"**Purple pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"Okay here we go again," said Kaito as he changed into his uniform. Hippo was waiting beside Madison holding a sea water filled water gun.

"Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!"

_**And it's a sad**__**picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**_

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**_

_**So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find**__**things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this**_

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah**_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight**_

_**It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

"Love Shower Pitch, How About an Encore?" after the song all of the princesses and Kaito changed back into their normal selfs.

"Did it work?" asked Subaru, who was still in his human form, that is until Hippo sprayed him with the water gun, he then changed into a merman with a white tail.

"Subaru, you need to choose Caron's Kingdom as your home," said Aqua Regina who showed up shortly after the song ended.

"I do choose Caron as my princess and her Kingdom as my home." With that said, Subaru's tail changed to a dark purple with a lighter lavender fin.

"Yay, now we just need to get married tomorrow! Thank you Tricia, Ai, and Kumi, and mina!" exclaimed Caron and she hugged each of the girls, and Kaito. She then turned to help Subaru to change back into his human self.

"Well we still have time to go and enroll you guys into school." Said Tricia.

"Sissy, why can't we…" started Hunter.

"No," said Chris, he then turned to Kevin, "can you enroll Ai, Alan, and Kumi?"

"Yeah, our moms gave me guardianship," said Kevin who was standing a little closer to Tricia than normal.

"Good, oh and step away from my twin." Said Chris.

"Chris!" exclaimed Tricia, "You can butt out now!"

"Defiantly not!" yelled Chris.

"Excuse me." Said a small voice from the door way.

"What!" Yelled the twins at the voice, and then looked confused.

"I was wondering if Aqua Regina was here?" said a dark skinned dark eyed girl. She had a small afro with two streaks in her hair, one yellow, the other neon orange in it was a all silver headband with a glittery star on it. She was so small smaller than Kumi; that she looked like she was only nine years old. Her clothes were eye catching with an off the shoulder, spring green top with big yellow flowers printed on it, a white ruffled mini skirt with rainbow colored legging. And to finish it all off, a pair of neon orange hiking boots. She just stood there with her hands clasped up around her neck, like she was hiding something.

"I'm sorry, who are…" started Hunter as he stared openly at her as if in a daze, making Seira mad with jealously.

"Taya?" asked Ai, "Taya Sunstone?"

"Ai, you remember me?" asked Taya.

"Of course! Mina! This is my old childhood friend, Taya Sunstone." Said Ai. "Wait where is John?"

"Right here," said a dark skinned young man with red eyes and black and white hair. He was dressed in jeans and a yellow and orange striped shirt, with flip flops.

"Wait, Taya, how do you know about Aqua Regina?" asked Alan.

"Well," said Taya as she removed her hands from in front of her to show off her orange and yellow star fish pearl necklace. "I'm princess number four, I rule over the Gulf of Guinea."

"Wait. What about your princess and prince duties back in Ghana?" asked Ai,

"Don't worry about that, I'm needed here, daddy understands." Said Taya.

"Oh goody! Now we can have all four of the star princesses!"

"Mimi!" called out Tricia.

"Hey originals! Sheshe is waiting for you outside!" called out Mimi

"Fine by us, come on girls!" said Coco, "Be careful Chris."

"Always, you be careful." Chris said as he quickly kissed her.

"Of course," she blushed, as she winked and ran outside with the rest of the original princesses.

"Let's go girls. **Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"**Orange yellow star voice!"**

The girls transformed into their idol forms as Taya Changed into a bubble dress that had thick straps that stopped three inches above the knees. The bodice and straps had a golden yellow sideways trapezoidal pattern on a orange background. The bubble skirt was strictly orange, her boots were the traditional boots that are the golden yellow color, and traditional fingerless gloves also golden yellow. All of her beads were star shaped and orange. Her hair grew to her mid back and changed to a mixture of golden yellow and neon orange. Her eyes also changed from dark brown to golden yellow.

"Let's go! **Pink green drummer!"**

"**Pink green keys!"**

"**Deep blue purple bass!"**

"**Aqua white Guitar!"**

"**Orange yellow Saxophone!"**

The guys transformed too and were in position, John wore similar clothes to the guys with jeans, black high tops and a shirt in his colors. His saxophone was a golden yellow color and had a neon orange strap around his neck.

"Oh goody," started Mimi,

"Girls, I'm giving you a new song, I hope it will cleanse her." Said Aqua Regina.

"How about I start us off." Said Mimi.

"Oh no, our turn to go first. Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!"

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**

**Trying to fit a square into a circle**

**was my life**

**I defy**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm shedding**

**Shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment of truth**

**Beneath my skin**

**'Cause different**

**Doesn't feel so different**

**And going out is better**

**Then always staying in**

**Feel the wind**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**I'm coming...**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

"Love Shower Pitch! How About an Encore?"

"I think it might of worked." Said Tricia. "Mimi?"

"Thank you I feel… pure. Not evil anymore," said the blue haired girl, "Jaakuna Kyoku no longer has power over me." She said with tears. "I'm free, oh no Sheshe, can you save her too?"

"We already did, thanks to Aqua Regina who gave us the new song." Said Lucia as all seven princesses and Sheshe walked in.

"Mimi, we're free," said Sheshe as she received a hug from Taya, who then hugged Mimi. Sheshe then turned to Kaito and Lucia, "Could we change into mermaids too?"

"I don't see why not, how about tomorrow after the wedding?" asked Kaito

"Sounds Perfect." Said Mimi.

**Okay, I did it, with in twenty four hours wrote, typed and updated. Shimmer White Mermaid, thank you for your oc, I love her. And Mikay-Sakura-Yumi, Happy Birthday, I got it uploaded for your birthday on time! So whats going to happen at the Wedding? And who will Hunter choose? Seira or Taya? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and the songs are Change, by Taylor Swift, and Come Clean by Hilary Duff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now we have a wedding to do! Hope you all like it.**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody or the songs used in this chapter.**

Last time:

"I think it might of worked." Said Tricia. "Mimi?"

"Thank you I feel… pure. Not evil anymore," said the blue haired girl, "Jaakuna Kyoku no longer has power over me." She said with tears. "I'm free, oh no Sheshe, can you save her too?"

"We already did, thanks to Aqua Regina who gave us the new song." Said Lucia as all seven princesses and Sheshe walked in.

"Mimi, we're free," said Sheshe as she received a hug from Taya, who then hugged Mimi. Sheshe then turned to Kaito and Lucia, "Could we change into mermaids too?"

"I don't see why not, how about tomorrow after the wedding?" asked Kaito

"Sounds Perfect." Said Mimi.

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part two.

Chapter 6 Uninvited Wedding Guests

"Caron." Said Noel as she tried to wake her sister up. "Caron, it's wedding day."

"Noel, she not waking up?" asked Ai from the doorway.

"No," said an aggravated Noel.

"Want some help?" asked Ai nicely.

"Um, sure."

"CARON! WAKE UP!" screamed Ai to which Caron jumped up swinging at thin air.

"What the hell! Ai!" screamed Caron.

"Well, it woke you up, oh and Noel, thanks for lending me this book, it was great." Said Ai as she handed over a book to Noel before walking out.

"Have you noticed she is a mixture of you and me?" asked Noel.

"Yeah, brainy like you and a hard ass like me. Its scary." Said Caron as she got out of bed. "Kumi is just like Hanon, and no one else. Tricia is sometimes, nervous like Lucia and quiet and protective like Rina. Then there's Taya, I honestly think that her and Seira are about to have it out over Hunter, but Tay can be overly bubbly like Coco."

"Yeah, but John I think likes Seira, he's just so quiet and he never leaves Taya's side." Said Noel, "Hunter likes them both but Taya I think has him hook, line, and sinker."

"I know, well let's get me married then we can play matchmaker." Said Caron as she unzipped her wedding dress bag.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tricia's Room:

"Hey Tricia, thanks for letting me sleep in here last night." Said Taya as she and Tricia were getting ready for the wedding.

"No problem, I'm used to sharing a room with my little sister, Lileigh, back at home. In fact she's your age, she's Hunter's twin." Said Tricia as she towel dried her hair. "What do you think? Curly or straight?"

"Curly, it looks good curly and up in a up do." Said Taya as she came over and started to pick at her hair to make it fluffy.

"Could I do your makeup?" asked Tricia,

"Um sure, I normally don't wear makeup."

"Well, why don't we make Hunter a little bit crazy then," said Tricia with a grin that screamed 'I'm playing matchmaker!'

"You really think so?" asked Taya, as Tricia smeared some gold eye shadow on Taya's eyes,

"Yep, and if I know my brother, he is on his way up here to ask me about you." Said Tricia when there was a knock on her door, "See?"

As Tricia opened the door, Taya grabbed a robe to cover her pjs and throws one to Tricia,

"Hunter, if you want to ask," Tricia stops as she sees a girl around Hunter's age with the same curly brown hair as Tricia and dark brown eyes. "Lileigh? What are you doing here?"

"Mom said that you may need help," said the small girl.

"Taya, this is my twin sister, Lileigh. Lils, this is Taya, the holder of the orange yellow pearl and ruler of the Gulf of Guinea." Said Hunter,

"I'm calling mom." Said Tricia as she went and called her mother, Lori, who Tricia argued with for a few minutes. "Okay, mom said Aqua Regina said for you to come, how is it you're going to help?"

"I play in the band, acoustic guitar," said Lileigh with an eye roll.

"Whatever, you start school with Hunter and the rest tomorrow. And you will explain who the new minions are after the wedding. Now, Hunter leave, Lils, stay here we need to get ready."

"Fine, oh Taya. I like what you did with your eyes." Said Hunter who started to blush.

"Thanks, um Hunter, would you like to be my date?" asked Taya.

"Sure," replied Hunter with a goofy grin as he walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Noel, you look wonderful." Said Lucia as Noel walked down the stairs in a short purple dress with a deep blue flower on the hip.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Lucia." Said Noel as she took in Lucia's baby pink cap sleeved knee length dress, she was wearing white kitten heals.

"Wow," said Hanon, " I'm so happy I went with the dark purple for your dress," Hanon finished as she walked around Noel in her light aqua baby doll dress that reached her knees and white flip flop heals,

"Everyone's here," said Rina as she and Coco walked in. Rina ever the tom boy, wore a sage green dress shirt with black dress pants and jacket with black boots.

Coco wore a sunny yellow maxi dress with white daisy print, and barefoot.

Tricia and Chris walked in and Chris wore what all the men/boys were wearing, a white dress shirt and khakis and also barefoot,

Chris went and took Coco's hand and kissed her, "Hello sunshine."

"Kevin isn't here is he?" asked Tricia as she stood in a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and a lime green and pink sweater, with her tall black boots. Her curly hair was up in a up do on top of her head.

"Right here," said Kevin as she walked up and took her hand, "You look beautiful, thanks for being my date."

"No problem." Tricia said as she blushed.

"Hey no eyeing my sister!" said Chris.

"Chris!" yelled Tricia.

"Will both of you shut up!" screamed Hunter as he and Taya walked in hand in hand. Taya wore a yellow skirt with her orange boots, and a red hoodie.

Ai, Kumi, Seira, John and Alan walked in after a swim. Seira was in a cute little orange dress and black flip flops, and upon seeing Hunter and Taya hand in hand, she flipped. "What is this!"

"Seira calm down." Said Kumi who wore a knee length aqua dress with a white sash, and was barefoot.

"Yeah, Ser, calm down." Said Ai in a mini purple and deep blue tie dye strapless dress with knee high black boots.

"But, but, but, Hunter I thought…" started Seira

"Taya asked me to be her date, plus you and I are good friends." Said Hunter.

"Well fine, hey John, want to be my date?" asked Seira as she turned to John.

"Sure," said John quietly.

"Hey Lucia, look who showed up!" said Kaito as he walked in with a brown haired boy about fifteen,

"Lucia-Onee-Chan!"

"Makato?" asked Lucia, "Wow, you sure have grown."

"Yep," then he whispered as he hugged her, "I kept your secret."

"I know, thank you."

"Kaito, this must be the little cousin I've heard so much about," Said Aqua Regina, " and its okay, he figured it out just like you did,"

"You mean he knows…" started Ai who couldn't keep her eyes off of Makoto.

"Yes, Makoto, they are the mermaid princesses, minus one, who is now coming down as the bride today." Said Aqua Regina.

Caron looked Radiant in her simple light lavender dress, it was knee length and had long shear sleeves. She had a light purple pearl comb holding her hair up off of her neck and was wearing dark purple heals. "Well?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," said Lileigh as she too walked in wearing a pink dress with a little lime green bolero jacket and black heals.

"Who are you?" asked Alan.

"This is my twin sister." Said Hunter. "She plays in the band too, acoustic guitar."

"Cool, I play bass, I'm Alan," he said as he kissed her hand.

"I'm not interested," replied Lileigh with a smirk.

"Well lets have a wedding!" said Caron.

"Shall we?" asked Makoto as he held out his arm to Ai.

"Sure." Said Ai.

The wedding went so smooth that in no time the princesses and princes were out in the ocean with Mimi and Sheshe ready to transform them into mermaids.

"**Pink pearl voice!"**

"**Aqua****pearl voice!"**

"**Green pearl voice!"**

"**Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Deep blue pearl voice!"**

"**Purple pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"**Orange yellow star voice!"**

"**Pink green Drummer!"**

"**Pink green Keys!"**

"**Pink green Acoustic Guitar!"**

"**Deep blue purple Bass!"**

"**Aqua white Guitar!"**

"**Orange yellow Saxophone!"**

Lileigh transformed into an outfit similar to the guys only with a strapless tube top in the colors pink and lime green, and her guitar was lime green with a pink starfish.

Kaito changed into his prince form.

"Pitchy Pitchy Pitch Live Start!"

**And it's a sadpicture, the final blow hits you**

**Somebody else gets what you wanted again and**

**You know it's all the same, another time and place**

**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**

**But I believe in whatever you do**

**And I'll do anything to see it through**

**Because these things will change**

**Can you feel it now?**

**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**

**This revolution, the time will come**

**For us to finally win**

**And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**

**So we've been outnumbered**

**Raided and now cornered**

**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**

**We're getting stronger now**

**Findthings they never found**

**They might be bigger**

**But we're faster and never scared**

**You can walk away, say we don't need this**

**But there's something in your eyes**

**Says we can beat this**

**Because these things will change**

**Can you feel it now?**

**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down**

**This revolution, the time will come**

**For us to finally win**

**And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah**

**Tonight we stand, get off our knees**

**Fight for what we've worked for all these years**

**And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives**

**But we'll stand up champions tonight**

**It was the night things changed**

**Can you see it now?**

**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down**

**It's a revolution, throw your hands up**

**Cause we never gave in**

**And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

"Love Shower Pitch, How About an Encore?"

In front of them were two new white mermaids with black shell bras.

"Mimi, Sheshe do you know what kingdom you want to be in?" asked Aqua Regina.

"Well I have chosen Taya's Kingdom mostly because I have been spending a lot of time with her," said Mimi who's tale then turned to a marbling of orange and yellow.

"Will we still be sisters?" asked Sheshe, and at Aqua Regina's nod, "I have chosen Ai's kingdom, we have gotten along great, and she has treated me like a sister." At her words, her tale changed to purple and deep blue marbling.

"Good, now lets go enjoy my reception." Said Caron.

"Well what have we here?" asked a new evil sounding voice.

**OMG who is the new minions? And of course the song is Taylor Swift's Change. So I might need some help with the new big baddies. Love you all, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I need some help and help came, THANK YOU NENEKANERVA! Now I know this may be a slow chapter, but I hope its okay. I have to do this to work up for the next battle. **** enjoy!**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody, nor the songs.**

**Last time:**

**"Love Shower Pitch, How About an Encore?"**

**In front of them were two new white mermaids with black shell bras.**

"**Mimi, Sheshe do you know what kingdom you want to be in?" asked Aqua Regina.**

"**Well I have chosen Taya's Kingdom mostly because I have been spending a lot of time with her," said Mimi who's tale then turned to a marbling of orange and yellow.**

"**Will we still be sisters?" asked Sheshe, and at Aqua Regina's nod, "I have chosen Ai's kingdom, we have gotten along great, and she has treated me like a sister." At her words, her tale changed to purple and deep blue marbling.**

"**Good, now lets go enjoy my reception." Said Caron.**

"**Well what have we here?" asked a new evil sounding voice.**

**The Marriages of Land and Sea part 2**

**Chapter 7 Love in the air.**

"Who are you?" asked Tricia as she and the rest of the girls and band was still transformed.

"Mimi, Sheshe swim away NOW!" called Kumi.

"Now, last time, who are you?" asked Ai.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, I'm Kira Umi." Said the water demon.

"Okay, what fish are you made from to have that hideous outfit?" asked Hanon with Kumi nodding agreement to her question.

Kira's outfit was very bright, and colorful, a rainbow striped tank top and mini skirt with neon orange flats, her hair was mint green and frizzy, which clashed with her dark pink eyes. Her ears were clownfish fins, orange and black, as were her wings on her back.

"You should talk, you're only one color! At least the star princesses have two colors!" screamed Kira with a laugh.

"Are you sure you're evil? You sound too fun loving," said Taya, "We could be good friends."

"As if, take this!" screamed Kira as she laughed, she threw her hands out at the girls and water tentacles shot out at the princesses, Kaito came between them and shielded them with his warm light.

"Girls now!" called Kaito,

"**Pitchy Pitchy Voice, Live Start!"**

**Hey!**

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock 

**the girl can rock, the girl can rock  
Yeah, Rock!**

"**Love pitch! How about an encore?"**

"Really?" laughed Kira, "That barely tickled."

"Girls here try this song."

"Aqua Regina!"

A new melody came to the band and princesses, "I know this song, Trish! Called Chris

"I know, count it off!" yelled Tricia grinning.

"One, two, one, two."

"**Pitchy pitchy pitch, live start."**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'til we outta time**

**Wild child's lookin' good**

**Living hard just like we should**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**

**Stripping down to dirty socks**

**Music up, gettin' hot**

**Kiss me, give me all you've got**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

"**Love shower pitch! How about an encore?"**

"No thanks, that made my hair even more frizzy!" screamed Kira, "My fellow Dark girls and I will get you." And she disappeared.

"Well that was interesting, she is one of the new big bads." Said Lileigh as she detransformed back into her mermaid form of a tail like Tricia's and a white shell bra. Her hair changed to dark blond with pink and green braids framing her head.

"Wow, you get more beautiful every time you change." Said Alan

"Still not interested," said Lileigh crossing her arms,

"I'll break you down, let's go party!" said Alan as he grabbed Lileigh's hand causing her to blush, and pulled her to the beach for the party.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, match making time!" exclaimed Caron.

"Don't let them hear the 'MM' words, " said Noel looking around behind their little group of Caron, Lucia, Hanon, and herself.

"Who are we matching up? Chris and Coco are together, also Tricia and Kevin, and Hunter and Taya." Said Lucia.

"Well, Seira and John, Ai and Makoto, and Lileigh and Alan." Said Hanon

"How did you know?" asked Caron.

"I know couples," said Hanon with a wink.

"Hey guys, what are you four planning?" Asked Kumi as she and Tricia walked up to the group,

"Match making," said Hanon.

"Cool, can we help?" asked Kumi with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," said Lucia. "You think Ai would go swimming with Makoto?"

"Um yes, I'll get started on that, who else?" asked Kumi who was planning.

"Seira and John," said Caron.

"Taya would be best to get them together," said Lucia.

"Yeah, she can get Seira mad real easy." Said Noel.

"Okay then what about Lileigh and Alan?" asked Hanon.

"That ones tough." Said Kumi.

"Leave them to me." Said Tricia, "I know my sister."

"Really?" asked Caron.

"Yep, now try to find Kumi a guy." Said Tricia with a wink.

"WHAT?" yelled Kumi.

"Have fun!" called Caron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tricia soon found Alan alone, and sad looking. She walked up behind him and said, "so you like my sister?"

"Um are you going to get onto me like Chris does to Kevin?" asked Alan as he was sweating.

"No I want to help, here's what we are going to do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kumi found Ai and Makoto, "Hey, guys you know the water is so calm and nice, why don't you go for a swim? Maybe go out to the cove, Ai can help you out I'm sure right?"

"Kumi are you trying to be a match maker?" asked Ai. "You are too late," she finished as she grabbed Makoto's hand.

"But a swim would be nice." Said Makoto.

"Sure lets go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucia went to look for Taya and Hunter. "Hey Lucia!" called the hyper Taya as she and Hunter walked over to Lucia hand in hand.

"Hey Taya want to help us. We are trying to set Seira and John up." Said Lucia.

"Sure," said Taya with a big grin.

"Cool, I'm in too." Said Hunter.

"In what?" asked John "Why are you holding Taya's hand?"

"Because he's my date. And where's your date?" asked Taya.

"She ran off with her parents." Said John with a sad look on his face.

"But Sara and Gaito left to go home some time ago." Said Lucia.

"Okay, let's find her. Hunter you go with Lucia, John you're with me." Said Taya on a mission.

When Taya and John found Seira, she was sitting on the beach crying.

"Hey girl, what's up?" asked Taya.

"I…I… just miss my mom and dad." Cried Seira.

"And you don't think we don't?" asked Taya, "suck it up." She snapped.

"What? I know you two miss your family, you don't need to snap at me!" screamed Seira.

"Yes I did!" yelled Taya grinning.

"Why!" screamed Seira standing up and getting in Taya's face.

"Because it got you out of your petty fest mood." Smiled Taya.

"Taya, that was brilliant," said John.

"Now, that your back to your fiery self, I'm going to leave my brother in your hands and go back to my date." Said Taya as she left to find Hunter and Lucia.

"Is she trying to play match maker?" Seira asked John.

"Yep, is it working?" he asked her as he turned to her.

"Maybe."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tricia do you think this will work?" asked Alan.

"Yep, she always goes to Chris with information about me but first she spies on me, just tell her that Kevin and I are making out and she will come running." Said Tricia as she walked hand in hand with Kevin.

"But how am I going to keep her from running to Chris?" asked Alan.

"Instinct. Kiss her. She is the more passionate one out of the four of us." Said Tricia. "Ready Kevin?"

""Yep I get to finally be alone with you." Said Kevin with a wink.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alan, why are you coming with me to spy on my sister?" asked Lileigh as she and Alan swam out to where the coral reef is.

"Because Kevin is my cousin." Said Alan

"Whatever, there they are." said Lileigh as she and Alan hid behind a rock watching Tricia and Kevin kissing.

"Oh goody, Chris is going to have a field day." Said Lileigh as she started to turn back toward the beach.

"Wait, I want to tell you something first." Said Alan.

"I told you already, I'm not…" Lileigh was cut off by Alan's lips.

"Aw how sweet. That is do disgusting." Said a new voice.

**Ohhhh wonder who that will be. So the songs are Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff and Die Young by Ke$ha. Hope you like it and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for being so long, just had a lot on my plate lately, so but here's the new chapter, **

**Also, I do not own Mermaid Melody.**

**Last time:**

"**Alan, why are you coming with me to spy on my sister?" asked Lileigh as she and Alan swam out to where the coral reef is.**

"**Because Kevin is my cousin." Said Alan**

"**Whatever, there they are." said Lileigh as she and Alan hid behind a rock watching Tricia and Kevin kissing.**

"**Oh goody, Chris is going to have a field day." Said Lileigh as she started to turn back toward the beach.**

"**Wait, I want to tell you something first." Said Alan.**

"**I told you already, I'm not…" Lileigh was cut off by Alan's lips.**

"**Aw how sweet. That is do disgusting." Said a new voice.**

The Marriages of Land and Sea Part Two

Opal Voice? And Taya Snaps?

"Okay, just who are you?" asked Lileigh, looking around for her sister but realized that she and Kevin already swam back to the beach.

"My name is Shirna Kulonami." Said the black haired and tail mermaid. Her shell bra is replaced with a long black dress that bring her bright green eyes out and emphasizes her tan skin.

"Why do you have a black tail?" asked Alan as he grabbed Lileigh's hand.

"Because I turned away from Aqua Regina and turned to Jaakuna Kyoko, I know you are not the princess with the pearl," Shirna said to Lileigh," but I can still use you to get to them. Here I go!" screamed Shirna as she pulled out a microphone and powered up her black live stage.

**"They say it's better to regret doing it than to regret not doing it, right?"****  
"It's okay for me to force a sudden change based on my onsite observations, right?"**

**I might not do it, but then again I might.****  
My name isn't even in the ending ****credits****.**

**The heartbeats of life are nothing but a wave pattern to me.****  
I don't care a bit about individuality.**

**I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,****  
I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!****  
Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,****  
I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.**

**"You see, I really want you to die."**

**My will is not my own, but that's all right.****  
I just want to disappear like a last waltz.**

**I could laugh at your passionate feelings. How many rows are those in numerals?****  
You are boring me with your seriousness.**

**If I show you the world I experience,****  
You'll probably be paralyzed by fear.****  
A place of dreams? How foolish.****  
I know not of such a location.**

**"If you die, Haruhi Suzumiya will surely produce a reaction."****  
"I'll probably get to observe an information explosion. It's an unique opportunity."**

**"So, please die?"**

**If I show you the world I experience,****  
You'll probably get lost in the enumeration of symbols.****  
I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,****  
I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!****  
Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,****  
I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.**

**"Someday, someone radical like me will probably appear again."**

**"See you."**

"Okay just because I don't have a pearl doesn't mean that I can't sing!" screamed Lileigh.

"Also because she has a loud mouth, her sister can hear her rage filled scream." Said Tricia as she and Kevin swam up. "Pink green star voice!"

"Pink green acoustic!"

"Deep blue purple bass!"

"Aqua white guitar!"

"I wish I could help you sing sis, I'd like to show this twit who can sing," said Lileigh as she gripped her guitar,

"Lileigh, I heard your wish, use this," said Aqua Regina as Lileigh received a gem, an opal that shined with green, pink and black. "It's not as powerful as a pearl, nor can you sing by yourself, but you can do a duet with Tricia, and here is the song for you."

"Thanks Aqua Regina! Opal Duet!" called out Lileigh and her outfit changed to a dress identical to Tricia's but black with pink and green ruffles, and black extra tall high tops with pink laces. Her microphone is black and has her opal in the star.

"Pitchy pitchy pitch, live start!"

**Do you believe in magic?**

**In a young girls heart**

**How the music can free her**

**whenever it starts**

**And it's magic**

**if the music is groovy**

**It makes you feel happy like an old time movie**

**I'll tell ya about the magic**

**It'll free your soul**

**but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll**

**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose**

**If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues**

**Just go and listen**

**It'll start with a smile**

**It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try**

**Your feet start tapping**

**And you can't seem to find**

**How you got there**

**So just blow your mind**

**If you believe in magic**

**Come along with me**

**We'll dance until morning, just you and me**

**and maybe, if the music is right**

**I'll meet ya tomorrow**

**so late at night**

**We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see**

**all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah**

**Do you belive in magic? Yeah.**

**Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul**

**believe in the magic of rock n roll**

**Believe in the magic that can set you free**

**Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic**

**Do you believe like I believe?**

**Do you believe in magic?**

**Do you believe like I believe?**

**Do you believe in magic?**

"Love pitch! How about an encore?"

"Why! I just hate this!" screamed Shirna as she swam away quickly.

"Lets get back to the beach, you two start school tomorrow." Said Tricia "And Lileigh, you sang beautifully, I am proud of you."

"Thanks sis," said Lileigh as she hugged her sister, then turned to Alan, "I almost forgot, YOU KISSED ME!"

"Yeah, and you liked it." Alan said with a grin as he swam away quickly. "See you at home my lovely girlfriend!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" screamed Lileigh as she chased Alan back to Pearl Piari.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" called Seira as she and Taya are running in front of the other six mer-people, along with Makato.

"Go on, we will be there soon." Called Hunter who did not want to go to school, but is enjoying seeing his girlfriend happy.

"Plus we have plenty of time." Said Ai.

"Or do you?" asked a familiar voice,

"Oh come on, can't we just have one day without you?" asked Taya as she turned to see Kira.

"Ummm, no." she shot out water tentacles. Which soaked Taya, "Why do you want o be with this soaking wet excuse for a mermaid Hunter? I could be better for you than her."

"THAT DOES IT! SHES MINE! Orange yellow star voice!" screamed Taya, "You will pay for that you little witch! Ai, Kumi, Seira get Makato out of here."

"Right!" said all three.

"We will help out! Pink green acoustic!"

"Pink green keys!"

"Deep blue purple bass!"

"Orange yellow Saxophone!"

"Pitchy pitchy pitch live start!"

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

**Ha!**

**Time for a little revenge**

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**

**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but haven't you heard**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but I always get the last word**

**Whoa**

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do**

**I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**

**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

"Love pitch how about an encore?"

"Urg, no thanks, and I'm not a twit you crazy witch!" screams Kira as she disappears.

"Wow, honey, I didn't know you care that much for me." Said Hunter as he walks to his girlfriend, "Nor did I know that you would snap like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just that she threatened to take you, and I do have a slight problem with my temper," said Taya as she and the rest of them detransformed.

"Sis that is an understatement." Sighed John.

"Let's go, or we will be late," said Lileigh.

**Okay I know short chapter, and a lot of singing, but I want the first day of school to be it's own chapter. So what do you think? Please review! **

**Also songs are Shirna: Cool Edition by Ryoko Asakura.**

**Lileigh and Tricia: Do you believe in magic by Ally andAJ**

**and Taya: better than revenge my taylor swift.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I did have a review concerning the couples and bad guys, so here's the new couples. The star team.**

**Chris and Coco**

**Tricia and Kevin**

**Ai and Makoto**

**Kumi, not met her guy yet, **

**Taya and Hunter,**

**John and Seira**

**Lileigh and Alan**

**Bad guys, **

**Kira, clownfish water demon.**

**Shirna, Black tailed mermaid**

**So now that that is all out, on with the next chapter. Also this chapter is going to be mostly about Kumi, I wanted to focus on her, the others have met their soul mates, not Kumi, so I'm going to focus on her. Also this chapter is in her PoV.**

_Kumi's thoughts._

**Last time:**

"**Love pitch how about an encore?"**

"**Urg, no thanks, and I'm not a twit you crazy witch!" screams Kira as she disappears.**

"**Wow, honey, I didn't know you care that much for me." Said Hunter as he walks to his girlfriend, "Nor did I know that you would snap like that."**

"**I'm sorry, it's just that she threatened to take you, and I do have a slight problem with my temper," said Taya as she and the rest of them detransformed.**

"**Sis that is an understatement." Sighed John.**

"**Let's go, or we will be late," said Lileigh.**

**The Marriages of Land and Sea Part 2**

**Chapter 9, School and Final love?**

_I can't believe they separated us, I'm all alone in this class, but at least I'll have PE and home living with the rest of the gang. _I think to myself as I walk into my home room.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" I ask a cute boy who was busy reading a book.

"No," he replied not looking up at me.

"Thanks, I'm new here, names Kumi Watarin, what's yours?" I asked noticing his deep voice.

"Cian Nakamura," he replied still not looking up at me.

_Gee I guess he's an ass, too bad he's cute,_

"Good morning class. We have a new student joining us, Kumi Watarin. Kumi please stand up and say a little something about yourself." Said my new home room teacher. She was rather pretty, long black hair that framed her nearly purple eyes.

_What do I say? Hi I'm Kumi, a mermaid princess and I really would like to have my friends in here with me? _"Well," I start as I stand up, "I just moved here from a small town in the Philippines. With my older brother Kevin, my cousins Ai and Alan, and some family friends, way too many to say. And that's it." I finish and sit down, I notice that Cian is looking at me with a strange look on his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Classes continue and all of them I have Cian. He seems not to like me and that is strange, considering I have made friends with every one of his. When I get to math class, I am so lost! I normally am good in math, but they are going over material that I wouldn't be going over until another year or so back at home. And my math teacher said for me to meet his best student, for tutoring. And apparently he needed tutoring in our English class. But right now I'm at lunch with the gang.

"I can't believe that they put you in a different class than us." Said Seira,

"Yeah, I mean, you are part of us, we feel lost without you in our class." Cried Taya.

"It's fine, at least we can eat lunch together. Also we have PE and Home Living." _And I have a very cute tutor, even if he is an ass._

The bell rings and we are off to our PE class. I hate the PE uniform. Its black short shorts and a white tight t-shirt. _Thank Aqua Regina that we do not have to learn how to swim, just the ones on the swim team. But we have to watch today._

"Hey Cian!" Seira called out.

"How do you know him?" I ask as we sit up on the top bleachers to make sure we don't get wet and reveal us.

"We go way back, he was my first friend." She tells me.

Cian walks over to talk to Seira and then looks at me. "Kumi right?"

"Yeah, that's me." I say as if I don't care if he knows my name.

"Seira, is she a friend of yours?" he asks.

"Yep, Kumi he knows all about us." She tells me.

"Wait, you mean that she's a mermaid too?" he asks as he stares at me.

_Great, now I might turn into bubbles. Thanks Seira._

"Yeah. But you mustn't tell anyone, you know what I think you two might make a great couple." She says just as a big wave of water comes at us. We jump out of the way quickly and see that everyone including our group has run outside.

_Great that was defiantly a water demon._ "Seira, let's go,"

"Right, **Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"Oh look Shirna we have two of them here, why don't you sing and I'll." Started Kira.

"Shut up, Here I go!" Shirna called and started her black live stage.

**"They say it's better to regret doing it than to regret not doing it, right?"****  
"It's okay for me to force a sudden change based on my onsite observations, right?"**

**I might not do it, but then again I might.****  
My name isn't even in the ending ****credits****.**

**The heartbeats of life are nothing but a wave pattern to me.****  
I don't care a bit about individuality.**

**I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,****  
I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!****  
Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,****  
I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.**

**"You see, I really want you to die."**

**My will is not my own, but that's all right.****  
I just want to disappear like a last waltz.**

**I could laugh at your passionate feelings. How many rows are those in numerals?****  
You are boring me with your seriousness.**

**If I show you the world I experience,****  
You'll probably be paralyzed by fear.****  
A place of dreams? How foolish.****  
I know not of such a location.**

**"If you die, Haruhi Suzumiya will surely produce a reaction."****  
"I'll probably get to observe an information explosion. It's an unique opportunity."**

**"So, please die?"**

**If I show you the world I experience,****  
You'll probably get lost in the enumeration of symbols.****  
I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,****  
I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!****  
Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,****  
I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.**

**"Someday, someone radical like me will probably appear again."**

**"See you."**

By the time the song ended we were wrapped up in the water tentacles, _great as long as Kira keeps her concentration we are stuck._

Just then Cian took the start off gun and fired it into the air and scared Kira allowing us free. "Let's go Seira!"

"Pitchy pitchy pitch, live start!"

**You're always trying to figure out**

**What I am all about**

**If you don't know what the answer is**

**Then just shut up and kiss**

**It shouldn't take forever**

**To put it all together**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then get out of the equation**

**I am calling you back**

**This is star 69**

**Is it a minus or a plus**

**Does enough equal enough**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then nothing adds up**

**Tell me why I'm here**

**Sure I want someone to understand**

**But I don't need the stress**

**I'm not about being analyzed**

**Like it's some kind of test**

**Don't have to be a genius**

**To figure what's between us**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then get out of the equation**

**I am calling you back**

**This is star 69**

**Is it a minus or a plus**

**Does enough equal enough**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then nothing adds up**

**Tell me why I'm here**

**You can spend your whole life analyzing**

**Justifying, quantifying, and dividing**

**'Till there's nothing anymore**

**Why don't you just close your eyes**

**And kiss my lips and let it go**

**Just let it flow**

**It's what I'm waiting for**

**Don't have to be a genius**

**To figure what's between us**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then get out of the equation**

**I am calling you back**

**This is star 69**

**Is it a minus or a plus**

**Does enough equal enough**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then nothing adds up**

**Tell me why I'm here**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then get out of the equation**

**I am calling you back**

**This is star 69**

**Is it a minus or a plus**

**Does enough equal enough**

**If you can't do the math**

**Then nothing adds up**

**Tell me why I'm here**

"Love pitch, how about an encore?"

"No we're good," they said and disappeared.

"Hey Cian!" I called as I run to him "are you okay?"

"Yeah, by the way liked the song." He says right before he kisses me.

**Okay so now I have all of my guys partnered up! Yay me! So I hope you liked it. Please review! Oh and the new song is The Math by Hilary Duff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I am so sorry guys I know its been a long while, but I have been sick, and work is also being a pain. So but here's the next chapter, by the way the title will make since close to the end. Enjoy!**

**I do not own mermaid melody, nor any of the songs.**

**Last time:**

**"Love pitch, how about an encore?"**

**"No we're good," they said and disappeared.**

**"Hey Cian!" I called as I run to him "are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, by the way liked the song." He says right before he kisses me.**

**The Marriages of Land and Sea part 2**

**Chapter 10: Will you…. What the!**

As the younger group was at school, Tricia, Kevin, Coco, and Chris was out for a swim as they were patrolling the sea. "So I wonder how everyone is doing in school." Said Tricia as she held onto Kevin's hand.

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry, so why don't we go eat?" asked Chris.

"Christopher, you're always hungry, I swear, Coco, you need to watch out he will eat you out of your castle whenever you two do get married." Said Tricia as she narrowed her eyes at her twin, who was holding Coco's hand.

"What Trish, we're not getting married, besides that would happen about as soon as you and Kevin getting married," giggled Coco.

"WHAT YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" exclaimed Chris.

"Oh for crying out loud, Chris you Baka! If I were to get married so what?" screamed Tricia,

"Hey guys why don't we just go eat?" asked Kevin trying to cover his laugh.

"Oh yes lets." Said Tricia as she kissed his cheek.

"I saw that Tricia. But I agree, let's go eat, why not that new place? Pick-A-Fish?" said Chris.

"Yeah, let's go" said Coco as she pulled Chris away from Tricia and Kevin.

When the two couples arrived at the restaurant, they ran into Lucia, Rina, and Hanon.

"Hey girls!" called Coco "Where's Hippo and Madison?"

"House hunting, Hippo figured that since we and our husbands are now living at our husbands places that he needs to move out with Maddie." Explained Lucia.

"Okay now where are the guys then?" asked Kevin.

"Patrolling, they saw you guys coming in so they decided to go out for a bit." Replied Hanon as all seven sat down and looked at the menu.

"So what's good to eat?" asked the twins at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the gang had eaten the two couples left to go back to patrolling. "Wow that was really good, the salmon was wonderful." Said Tricia.

"Personally I enjoy eating rainbow fish." Said a voice from behind them, then before they could turn around water tentacles wrapped around them.

"Oh for crying out loud. Let us go you mismatched rainbow fairy wannabe!" screamed Coco.

"No I'm good, and your little tiny gang is following but I now have a plan to block out your songs." Said Kira as she pulled out a pair of rainbow colored earmuffs.

"There you are! You would never believe she attacked the school and then taunted us on our way home." Said Lileigh as she and the rest of the middle school group swam up.

John and Hunter were the last to swim up and were captured by Shirna in a giant air bubble. This caused Taya to see red. "Hey Witch, that is my brother and MY BOYFRIEND! Let them go!"

"No way this one is cute," Shirna said as she brushed back Johns hair. "Plus I know Kira likes this one." She said as she pushed Hunter toward Kira, as she started her song.

"They say it's better to regret doing it than to regret not doing it, right?"**  
**"It's okay for me to force a sudden change based on my onsite observations, right?"

I might not do it, but then again I might.**  
**My name isn't even in the endingcredits.

The heartbeats of life are nothing but a wave pattern to me.**  
**I don't care a bit about individuality.

I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,**  
**I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!**  
**Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,**  
**I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.

"You see, I really want you to die."

My will is not my own, but that's all right.**  
**I just want to disappear like a last waltz.

I could laugh at your passionate feelings. How many rows are those in numerals?**  
**You are boring me with your seriousness.

If I show you the world I experience,**  
**You'll probably be paralyzed by fear.**  
**A place of dreams? How foolish.**  
**I know not of such a location.

"If you die, Haruhi Suzumiya will surely produce a reaction."**  
**"I'll probably get to observe an information explosion. It's an unique opportunity."

"So, please die?"

If I show you the world I experience,**  
**You'll probably get lost in the enumeration of symbols.**  
**I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,**  
**I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!**  
**Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,**  
**I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark.

"Someday, someone radical like me will probably appear again."

"See you."

The mermaids and mermen were in such pain that the next sound that came surprised them. "GET YOUR NASTY DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER!" screeched Taya.

"Ouch I can nearly hear that through my muffs" laughed Kira.

"Then here this, Taya now!" called Seira.

Then both of the girls opened their mouths. "**LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!"** Their combined banchi scream was enough to break Kira's concentration to release the four older ones, and broke the air bubbles, not to mention the ear muffs.

"Let's go! **Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"**Orange Yellow star voice!"**

"**Pink green acoustic"**

**"Pink green keys!"**

"**Pink green drummer!"**

**"Deep blue purple bass!"**

"**Aqua white guitar!"**

**"Orange yellow Saxophone!"**

**"Pitchy pitchy pitch live start!"**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

**Singing here's to never growing up**

**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**

**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**

**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**

**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**

**Say, won't you say forever stay**

**If you stay forever hey**

**We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**

**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**

**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**

**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**

**We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**

**Say, won't you say forever stay**

**If you stay forever hey**

**We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**

**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

**Say, won't you say forever stay**

**If you stay forever hey**

**We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**

**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**

**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

**Singing, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**

"**Love Pitch! How about an encore?"**

"Grrr, no and I'm not a mix matched rainbow fairy!"

"No I said a mix matched rainbow fairy wannabe!" called Coco.

"Doesn't matter, you insulted my sister!" came a new voice.

"Okay now just who the hell are you?" screamed Tricia that could not even rival Taya's.

"My name is Maria, and your songs do not hurt me, I was once human! Now it's my turn to sing!"

**Her voice cuts through the walls**

**Rings through everything that's hollow**

**These bitter words recall**

**All that's left and hard to swallow**

**She was always good for nothing when the good broke bad**

**All she's got to lose is everything she never has**

**(Every back turned to her)**

**We put her down in a shallow grave**

**She wears a dress like a body bag every day**

**And this way she won't have to run away**

**And she can keep her regrets at bay every day**

**Her blood runs hot to cold**

**Always breaking while she borrows**

**Her favors bought and sold**

**She is like she's dead tomorrow**

**Just another reason looking for the next because**

**Just another has been wishing that she never was**

**(Every back turned to her)**

**We put her down in a shallow grave**

**She wears a dress like a body bag every day**

**And this way she won't have to run away**

**And she can keep her regrets at bay every day**

**Tomorrow's not a new day**

**Or time to think things through**

**As patience starts to fall away**

**A day can feel like two**

**When we gave her a new face**

**The past was out of view**

**She never fooled us because she could never fool herself**

**We put her down in a shallow grave**

**She wears a dress like a body bag every day**

**And this way she won't have to run away**

**And she can keep her regrets a bay every day**

By now all of the princes and princess had passed out, everyone but for Taya who had looked over where all of her friends were holding on to their loves hands but for Hunter who was farther away from her. She then screamed so loud that it called attention from the three princesses on land. "**THAT DOES IT! YOU HAVE HURT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME!"**

"Ouch stop screaming like that! Its hurting my ears!" screamed Maria, as she clasped her hands over her ears.

At this the others woke up and heard a new melody. But was too weak to sing, "I'll take care of this." Said Taya

"Me too." Said Seira,

"Pitchy pitchy pitch live start!"

**Are you sure that you're up for this?  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
This is complicated  
You might get frustrated**

We got the moves that you never seen  
Let me show you just what I mean  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

try keep up  
try keep up  
Yeah

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

(Oh no, uhum, uhum)  
(Oh no, show me what you got)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can

Dance me if you can  
Dance me  
Dance me if you can

I Know you think that you're in control  
But watch we move  
'Cause this is how we roll  
Work it just like this  
Let's see you trying to do that

What's the matter?  
Can't you figure it out?  
'Cause you look confuse, mixed up, no doubt  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

Try keep up  
Try keep up  
Yeah

Can't keep up  
Can't keep Up  
No

(oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon)  
(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me (dance me)  
Dance me if you can

(Oh yeah)

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me (dance me)  
Dance me if you can

Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder

Now is the time to make your move  
You now...  
Hey, hey, get ready  
Hey, hey, let's go

(that's right)  
(here we go)  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)

Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can

Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can

Everybody wants to win (wants to win)  
If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can

Never easy,  
That's the way (that's the way)  
If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me  
Dance me if you can (dance me if you can)

"**Love pitch! How about an encore?"**

"What the HELL!" screamed Maria as she grabbed her two sisters and disappeared.

"You okay?" asked Kevin to Tricia.

"Yeah, Chris? You Okay?" asked Tricia as she turned around and was given the shock of her life, Chris was on his knees before Coco and holding a canary yellow diamond ring set in yellow gold.

"Coco, I've been trying to ask this for days now, Will you…"

"YES!" she screamed before attaching her lips to his.

"Now all we need to do is get engaged while he's too busy to notice." Said Kevin as Tricia turned to see him also on his knee, holding a mystic topaz in the green and pink colors, set in white gold. "Will you marry me?"

**I know cliff hanger! So what will I say? And wow I'm loving this and again I'm sorry for taking so long! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so I'm really mad, because I had this chapter typed out then my computer lost it. Grrrr. So I had to re type this chapter. And I think that this is going to be the last chapter, just because well ive run out of steam on this story, I will more than likely do another chapter just to be the epilogue due to some characters are a little young so yeah, sorry guys. Love you all and here's the chapter!**

**I do not own Mermaid Melody.**

**Last time:**

"**What the HELL!" screamed Maria as she grabbed her two sisters and disappeared. **

"**You okay?" asked Kevin to Tricia.**

"**Yeah, Chris? You Okay?" asked Tricia as she turned around and was given the shock of her life, Chris was on his knees before Coco and holding a canary yellow diamond ring set in yellow gold. **

"**Coco, I've been trying to ask this for days now, Will you…"**

"**YES!" she screamed before attaching her lips to his.**

"**Now all we need to do is get engaged while he's too busy to notice." Said Kevin as Tricia turned to see him also on his knee, holding a mystic topaz in the green and pink colors, set in white gold. "Will you marry me?"**

**The Marriages of Land and Sea part 2 **

**Chapter 11 I Do, I Do want to change!**

"Coco? Its time to get up, its wedding day." Said both Seira and Taya as they stood in Coco's bedroom wearing bright yellow sundresses with a darker yellow seashells embroidered along the hem.

"She not wanting to wake up?" asked Ai as she and Alan came from the kitchen with two big sacks full of something.

"Yeah, would you mind helping us out Ai, I know you woke up Karen on her wedding day." Said Seira with her big brown eyes with flecks of orange in them.

"Sure, Alan you go on and find Kevin, Cain and John. I've got this." Said Ai with a wicked grin. She then carried her sack into Coco's room and a second later,

"Ahhhh what the hell! Ai!" screamed the yellow princess.

"Well if you had woke up you wouldn't be laying in ice right now, now get up and get ready its your wedding day." Said Ai as she walked out of Coco's room. "There ya go, got to go and get ready to sing.

"Thanks now let's get this bride ready!" exclaimed Taya.

"I wonder how Lileigh and Kumi are doing?" asked Seira.

* * *

Lileigh and Kumi were having no problem at all, except for Chris trying to kill Kevin, "I can't believe that he asked her to marry him!" screamed Chris as he was getting ready, he was pulling on his yellow shirt with black dress pants, Hunter and John just looked on and tried to get ready themselves wearing the same thing.

"Oh for crying out loud, shut up! There's nothing you can do, she's able to do what she wants, she's an adult. Just like you, you're TWINS!" screamed Kumi in her pink sundress with lime green starfish embroidered along the hem that matched Lileigh's dress.

"Kumi calm down, don't let evil Kumi out." Said Kevin as he walked in wearing a green shirt. with his black dress pants, in followed Alan and Cain with the same thing on. The two younger boys went up to their girlfriends and gave them each a kiss.

"Okay now don't go and kill him Chris, we need to go get Tricia ready to do her part. Boys, keep them apart." Said Lileigh in her bossy voice, she and Kumi then walk out and into Tricia's room. "Sissy, time to get up and get into your dress,"

"Lileigh I've been up and ready, now is it time yet?" asked Tricia as she sat on her bed.

"Yes it is," said Ai as she walked in wearing a deep blue dress with a purple jacket, pinned on her jacket was a corsage of pink, green, and yellow roses. "Let's go,"

* * *

Makoto and Ai approached the stage and sat on the stools provided. Each had a microphone in their hands. "You do remember the lyrics to the song right?" asked Ai.

"Of course, it's my them song for you," said Makoto with a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, but you still are a dork." She said grinning.

The music started and the couple started to sing.

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

First down the ale was Chris and Kevin, then the couples started to walk in. Kumi with Cain,****

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Seira with John,

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

****Lileigh with Alan,**  
**

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
**

and last Taya and Hunter.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no**

****Then came Coco, her dress was off white, looked a lot like her idol dress but had ruffles all the way down to the floor the turtle neck part was bright yellow to go with the yellow roses she carried. And her hair was left down just the way it always is but in her hair was a stunning white head band.

After Coco came Tricia, her dress was all white lace, the under color was soft baby pink and around her neck was a bright green ribbon, her curls were piled up on top of her head. In her hand was a bundle of pink and green roses.**  
I've never ****had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**

Aqua Regina waited patiently with a smile; she looked at the two couples and started the ceremony,

Right when the vows were said and the couples kissed, a giant wave hit, taking the royals out into the sea, including Makoto,

"Oh for crying out loud, this is my wedding day you fairy!" screamed Coco as she lunged at Kira, but was stopped by a water tentacle,

"Oh really I'm so sorry, listen I ran into some old friends of mine, you know Sheshe and Mimi, they said you could help." She said as she swam up to the group, "I.. I don't want to be a water demon anymore."

"What?" said Tricia as she too swam up to her, "Why?"

"Well, my mistress, she's mean, and she turned Maria into what she is, she was human, and now my mistress has control over her, but Maria wants to return to being human. Can you help us?" begged Kira.

"Please," whispered Maria as she and Shirma also swam up. "You don't need to turn me into a mermaid, but please I don't like being like this."

Taya swam up "Kira are you sure?"

"Like you said, we could have been really good friends, please, will you help us?" said Kira.

"Right, I say yeah, let's do this, **Yellow pearl voice!"**

"**Orange pearl voice!"**

"**Pink green star voice!"**

"**Deep blue purple star voice!"**

"**Aqua white star voice!"**

"**Orange Yellow star voice!"**

"**Pink green acoustic"**

**"Pink green keys!"**

"**Pink green drummer!"**

**"Deep blue purple bass!"**

"**Aqua white guitar!"**

**"Orange yellow Saxophone!"**

**"Pitchy pitchy pitch live start!"**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**

**Trying to fit a square into a circle**

**was my life**

**I defy**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm shedding**

**Shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment of truth**

**Beneath my skin**

**'Cause different**

**Doesn't feel so different**

**And going out is better**

**Then always staying in**

**Feel the wind**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**I'm coming...**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

"Love Shower Pitch! How About an Encore?"

The change was unbelievable, Kira changed she lost her clownfish wings and ears, she now had regular ears, Maria changed into her human form again but still able to breath underwater, and Shirma was now a white mermaid. "Do you Kira or Maria want to become a mermaid?" asked Tricia,

"Yeah, we would that way we can stay with Shirma." Said Taya as Maria nodded her head.

"Okay then we know what to do. But we need Kaito." Said Coco.

"Why would you need Kaito?" asked Lucia as she and Kaito swam up,

"Sorry guys we went in to get more ice and when we came back you guys were gone, why is Makoto here?" asked Kaito.

"What? Oh no Makoto!" screamed Ai, "He's human, what can we do?"

"Ai, I'm fine," said Makoto, "thanks to this guy." He nodded to Gaito,

"Daddy Momma!" exclaimed Seira as she swam up to her mom

"Hello my darling princess." Said Gaito. "Now you need to change whoever you are going to change and fast before a very pissed off Jaakuna Kyoku shows up."

"Oh yeah, okay hey what about Makoto?" asked Ai.

"Well… I could go ahead and change too, that is if you don't mind Ai." He said as he took her hand.

"I-I-I don't mind." Whispered Ai as she kissed him.

"Okay then, let's go Lucia want to join in?" asked Tricia.

"Sure, **Pink pearl voice!"**

"**Pitchy pitchy pitch live start!"**

_**And it's a sad**__**picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**_

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah**_

_**So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find**__**things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this**_

_**Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah**_

_**Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight**_

_**It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

"Love shower pitch! How about an encore?"

In front of the princesses and princes, were three white mermaids and one white merman. "Now you guys get to choose your new kingdom." Said Tricia

Makoto already knew his kingdom, "Deep blue purple kingdom." He stated as his tail turned into the same pattern as Ai's and in his hair was two streaks of deep blue and purple.

"I would love to go to Taya's but what about my sisters?" said Kira.

"If that is the one you want to go to, then go, we will still be sisters." Said Shirma.

"You sure?" asked Kira, when the other two nodded, she then said, "I choose the orange yellow kingdom." Her tail then became yellow with little orange clownfish all over the tail and had orange fins. Her shell bra was orange, she still had her mint green fuzzy hair.

"I would like to go to the pink green kingdom." Said Shirma proudly. Her tail then became a dark green with magenta fins, her shell bra like Tricia's was black. In her black hair was a lime streak and a hot pink streak.

Maria looked to everyone and said, "Well I'll be in the Aqua white kingdom," her tail then became a dark aqua color, with white trim and fins, her shell bra though was black with an aqua sheen to it. Her pink hair changed to the same dark aqua color as her tail, and her eyes, no longer black were bright aqua color.

"Wow, you guys look so different." Said Taya as she hugged Kira.

"Now let's go, before she comes, she won't like that we turned against her," said Maria.

"Well then it's time to Party!" called out Coco as she grabbed her husband and pulled him toward the beach.

**Okay guys I know you will probably hate me, but only the epilogue is left. And don't worry, the final battle will take place then. I love all my readers, and my mermaid friends! Please review! also the songs used were Never had a dream come true by S club 7, come clean by Hilary Duff, and change by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
